


Bradypus Variegatus

by eternaleponine



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternaleponine/pseuds/eternaleponine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio, Archie, and a sloth.  A drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bradypus Variegatus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VelveteenThestral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelveteenThestral/gifts).



"Archie? Archie, could you come lend a hand please?"

Archie followed the sound of Horatio's voice to the conservatory, where he located him in the corner in a bit of particularly dense foliage. He was standing very still, and seemed to be tangled in... "What on earth is on your head, Horatio?"

"I believe Emily called it _bradypus variegatus_ ," Horatio said. "A three-toed sloth."

"And _why_ is it on your head?"

"It seems to find my company preferable to—never mind why, Archie! Will you remove it?"

"Of course, love," he said, smiling sweetly. "Just as soon as everyone's seen."


End file.
